Diarios de Mio Akiyama
by AndresF
Summary: Años después, Ritsu lee los diarios privados de Mio y descubre sus más íntimas confesiones.


**I**

Un poco más alta que yo, de figura esbelta y cabello negro, Mio Akiyama es una mujer bonita.

Sobre ella escribo hoy 4 de enero de 2022, sábado frío y cubierto de nieve, porque los recuerdos aún vuelven a mí y porque las circunstancias me obligan a terminar lo que empecé hace ya mucho tiempo.

Lo que sigue es la transcripción de algunos fragmentos de las entradas de sus cuatro diarios personales, desde junio de 2012 a febrero de 2018.

«—Bésame. — me dijo un día, y yo lo hice, sin saber lo que eso implicaría para ambas en el futuro […]

[…] La conocí de niña, en primaria. Solía molestarme por mi actitud tímida y mi tendencia a la reclusión. Un día teníamos que escribir un ensayo y leerlo en clase, pero me aterrorizaba la idea de la oratoria pública. Ritsu me dijo que debía amarrarme el pelo y ponérmelo encima de la cabeza, luego debía imaginarlos a todos como papas, pero como yo no podía ser una buena papa, sería una piña. Nunca entendí por completo a qué se refería, pero somos buenas amigas desde entonces.

Habría tenido una infancia muy solitaria de no haber sido por ella. Era mi única amiga y la única que recuerdo de todos los que cursaron primaria conmigo […]

[…] Ya en secundaria conocimos a Kotobuki Tsumugi (Mugi, Mugi-chan), la primera en unirse al Club de Música Ligera. De aspecto gentil y cabellera dorada, Tsumigi era una tecladista genial. Era también muy buena cocinera y risueña sin remordimientos.

Pero para poder establecernos como un club de la escuela, sin embargo, necesitábamos al menos cuatro integrantes. Fue así que conocimos a Hirasawa Yui, disparatada mujer de pelo castaño y sonrisa brillante. Yui sería la vocalista y guitarrista. Con ella tuvimos lo que nos faltaba, y las cosas fueron bien por un tiempo […]

[…] Una noche, quedándome en casa de Ritsu, me dijo que la besara.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Levanté la voz sin querer.

—Porque qué más da —.Me negué rotundamente.

—Pero me dijiste que querías besar a un muchacho ¿cierto?— me dijo.

—Sí, pero qué importa eso.

—Que a mí también me gustaría besar a un muchacho, pero no hay ninguno.

—Entonces besarás mujeres —le respondí con algo de sorna.

—Sólo a ti —Me paralicé. Sin duda quería experimentar un primer beso, pero no de la boca de Ritsu. Dudé por unos segundos. Se ofreció a mí con determinación casi seductora, y el espíritu empezó a flaquearme. De repente su boca, que tantas veces había visto reír, llorar y sonreír no parecía una mala idea. La curiosidad que sentía por experimentar el choque de labios y lenguas contras los míos sobrepasó todas mis precauciones sexuales. Si bien nunca había despreciado a los homosexuales, tampoco sentía especial simpatía por ellos; me eran indiferentes.

De a poco me acerqué a ella. Me senté a su lado en la cama. Puse una mano en su regazo y ella tomó mi otra mano. Cuando nuestras bocas se juntaron, me estremecí; el sabor y la textura de su lengua se me hicieron ajenos, naturalmente, pero terminé por acostumbrarme […]

[…] Al principio quisimos que fuera un secreto (de hecho, nunca hemos querido que sea de otra forma). Como éramos tan buenas amigas nadie sospecharía nada si pasáramos mucho tiempo juntas. Aprovechamos esto para hallar momentos de intimidad cuando se diera la ocasión.

Sería un despropósito poner en palabras la angustia de tener que esconder un amorío, más aún uno entre personas del mismo sexo; la sensación de ser perseguido es abrasiva y terminas por ver a tu pareja como símbolo de tu opresión. No sabríamos cómo reaccionarían las personas al enterarse. Nos asustaba tremendamente la animosidad de las personas en general contra los homosexuales.

Al cabo de varios meses empecé a considerar decirle a Yui y Tsumugi lo que sucedía. Practiqué por varios días lo que diría. Daba vueltas frente al espejo practicando el tono de voz y las expresiones correctas para cada línea de mi discurso. Para el lunes siguiente me sentía bastante segura de mis argumentos y pensaba decírselos esa tarde. Ése lunes, sin embargo, fue el día que se supo que otras dos estudiantes eran también lesbianas.

Según entiendo, una de las dos muchachas tenía un padre muy importante, lo suficientemente importante como para que la imagen de su familia afecte su estabilidad laboral; la otra pasaba desapercibida con relativa facilidad. Los padres de las muchachas asistirían a una cena de gala (ambas familias eran muy cercanas y, al igual que nosotras, las muchachas eran amigos de toda la vida). Ellas decidieron no ir y se encontraron en casa de la joven de padre importante. Luego de la reunión, los padres ambas se dirigieron a la casa en la que ellas estaban. Una criada, que ya había terminado su jornada pero que se encontraba en las cercanías, les dio la bienvenida y al pasar encontraron a las dos jóvenes semidesnudas teniendo relaciones sexuales sobre los muebles de la sala. Escuché más de una vez que una de las madres se desmayó al instante, pero me parece una exageración.

El incidente hizo estragos en la reputación de ambas familias. Estaba yo sentada en una banca, aún repasando lo que diría cuando una de ellas entró por el portón principal. El silencio reinó el patio y la atmósfera se volvió intensa. Podía sentir las miradas de las estudiantes sobre ella como si me juzgaran a mí. Empecé a temblar y mis piernas se debilitaron. Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada más que los tímidos pasos que daba la víctima.

—¡Puta! —gritó alguna a lo lejos, rompiendo el silencio. Se escucharon más insultos, todos aislados y separados espacios cortos de tiempo. La muchacha rompió a llorar y se fue corriendo antes de alcanzar la mitad del camino hacia la escuela. De su novia no supe nada ni volví a verla.

Pasé esa semana y la siguiente sintiendo que era perseguida y condenada por lesbiana, cual caza de brujas. Me sentí culpable de serlo. Ritsu y yo hablamos del tema y no pude evitar llorar en su hombro. Acarició mi pelo y me susurró al oído que "ella me amaba" y "yo a ella", y que por tanto "nada más podía importar" […]

[…] Al cabo de unos meses llegó Nakano Azusa. Un año menor que nosotras, era sorprendentemente seria y madura. Tenía el pelo negro y figura diminuta; su cara era bellísima. Desde el principio supe que se llevaría bien con Yui, pero jamás habría adivinado lo que sucedería entre ambas […]

[…] Nuestro último año en secundaria fue bastante tranquilo, carente de eventos que valga la pena nombrar. Dejé de sentirme perseguida y la calma cayó sobre nuestras cabezas una vez más. En retrospectiva, es como si siempre hubiera tenido sueño, y todo ocurrió rodeado de una bruma mística e inverosímil.

Ritsu, siempre con más iniciativa que yo, quiso que la relación se volviera más física; estaba deseosa de mi carne, y no puedo negar que yo estaba deseosa de la suya. Un sábado en el que estaríamos solas en su casa, nos bañamos juntas por primera vez. Apenas cabíamos las dos en la bañera, que era más horizontal de lo que era vertical. Nos acomodamos lado a lado y nuestras piernas se salían, colgando del borde. El agua me llevaba casi a la barbilla y a Ritsu, más pequeña que yo, le llegaba casi a la nariz. Nos tomamos fuertemente de la mano. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando me susurraba algo cariñoso al oído, pero el resto lo pasamos en absoluto silencio.

Al salir nos vimos desnudas por primera vez. Quise tocar sus senos, que se veían suaves y ligeros. Así lo hice. Nos abrazamos con vigor y sentí como me llenaba el calor de su cuerpo. Nos besamos hasta la madrugada y dormimos juntas hasta el mediodía […]

[…]—Ven conmigo al salir de clases —me susurró Yui un viernes especialmente caliente de octubre, cuando los cerezos deshojaban y la secundaria era entonces digna de su nombre. Puse cara de no entender y me lo repitió, diciendo que era "esencial".

A la salida me despedí de Ritsu, diciendo que nos encontraríamos más tarde. Seguí a Yui un par de cuadras hasta un pequeño sector comercial muy cerca del colegio. Nos sentamos en una banca, bajo la sombra de otro cerezo. Me invitó una bebida fría y se lo agradecí porque el calor era tremendo. "¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté "¿Quieres decirme algo?". Me respondió que sí, pero se frotaba las manos con impaciencia y parecía estar en conflicto consigo misma. Le dije que se tomara su tiempo, que no había apuro. El sol estaba demasiado brillante y un poco de sudor goteaba de mis cejas. La gente caminaba apurada y no podía entender nada de lo que decían, sólo murmullos lejanos y un parloteo continuo que no lograba distinguir del ruido de la calle y de los automóviles que pasaban. Me solté el lazo del cuello y separé un par de botones de la camisa, en busca de aire fresco. Inútilmente me puse la lata fría en la frente.

Cuando por fin habló me dijo que había estado pensando en esto por mucho tiempo y que ahora que estaba aquí, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —.Traté de alentarla a que hablara.

Me dijo entonces que estaba con Azusa, y que sabía que Ritsu y yo estábamos juntas. Me sobresalté al instante y traté de negarlo, pero Yui estaba demasiado segura de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté. Me dijo que era "muy evidente" y que cualquiera "con un poco de tiempo libre" podría darse cuenta. Me habló entonces de Azusa, de su carácter y de sus costumbres. Lo difícil que era y lo tierna que podía llegar a ser. Hablamos por casi una hora y me sorprendí de cuan contradictorios podemos ser en nuestro proceder, sin dejar de ser fieles a lo que somos.

Azusa era sin duda una mujer inaccesible. Era recluida e irritable y tenía una manera particularmente molesta de señalar lo que no le gustaba.

—No es necesario que abras tanto las piernas —solía reclamarle a Ritsu en medio de los ensayos, quien por comodidad se sentaba de manera tan particular cuando tocaba la batería. Ritsu respondía con fastidio que de esa manera se le hacía más fácil tocar y que "cada quien tenía derecho a sus malas costumbres". Azusa soltaría entonces un ronquido de irrisión y el ensayo continuaría sin mayores incidentes. Tsumugi y yo siempre nos mirábamos y reíamos con complicidad después de estos altercados y, en retrospectiva, Yui parecía no disfrutarlos, su cara reflejaba más bien angustia.

Yui siguió explicándome. Dijo que se sentía culpable por lo que sentía y que su padre jamás lo aprobaría, que estaba asustada y no sabía cuándo Azusa estaría feliz y cuando le daría por dejarla. Traté de calmarla, sin éxito. Al cabo de casi dos horas nos fuimos. La acompañé hasta la esquina en que nuestros caminos se separan. Con tristeza la vi alejarse caminando lentamente hasta que la perdí de vista […]

[…] Uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi tiempo con Ritsu en secundaria fue la fiesta de diecisiete años de Tsumugi, en una playa cercana a Tokio. La fiesta fue preparada por su padre y Tsumugi invitó a muchas de nuestras compañeras de la escuela.

Ritsu y yo nos fuimos en tren. Saliendo de su casa, había que tomar el tren hasta la estación central y de ahí otro tren hasta el sitio. De camino a la central, el vagón estaba abarrotado de gente.

El metro de Tokio es infame por sus depravados y abusadores, que se aprovechan de las horas pico para manosear (no siempre de forma discreta) a mujeres bonitas que, inmovilizadas por el gentío, no pueden hacer nada. Este no es el caso de Ritsu, sin embargo.

Vi la situación desenvolverse frente a mis ojos con perfecto detalle. Un hombre alto de pelo negro y camisa blanca quedó justo detrás de ella cuando el tren arrancó, sus manos estaban muy cerca de las de Ritsu en la baranda superior; se veía diminuta frente a él, y cabía dentro de la envergadura de su pecho. Aprovechando el tumulto, se fue acercado a ella desde atrás. El contacto en el tren a esta hora es comprensible, pero no de esa forma tan evidentemente premeditada. Poco a poco fue acercándose más hasta que Ritsu se sobresaltó, sin duda por el contacto de la ingle del muchacho contra su trasero. En unos segundos su expresión pasó de vergüenza a cólera y, antes de yo poder reaccionar, Ritsu giró el cuerpo y lo golpeó con el codo derecho en la mejilla o el pómulo, no estoy segura.

—¡Ve y manosea a tu hermana, cabrón hijo de puta! —gritó a todo pulmón, para sorpresa de todos los pasajeros. Todos reaccionaron ante el evento, con disgusto y repugnancia hacia el muchacho, y asombro para con Ritsu, que siendo mucho más pequeña logró tumbarlo en un solo intento. Con cara roja de ira se volteó sin decir nada más, y prosiguió con normalidad.

El suceso la marcó más de lo que ella quisiera admitir. Fue fundamental para la consolidación de su actitud escéptica frente a los hombres, generalizándolos como cerdos y brutos, la cual no necesariamente comparto en todas las ocasiones.

Pasó gran parte del resto del día enfadada al respecto.

—Ojalá me pusieran a ése infeliz enfrente justo ahora, para molerlo a palos —me dijo ya de camino a la playa. La enfureció además que yo no la apoyara en sus gritos de guerra. El altercado me pareció más bien gracioso y nada digno de ser pensado por mucho tiempo. Cuando se lo dije reclamó que no la defendía y no quiso hablarme en un largo rato. Al llegar a la playa me sorprendí de la cantidad de gente que había, esperaba más bien una reunión íntima. Había muchos hombres de nuestra edad, muchos nos miraban con interés cuando los pasábamos de largo, pero nosotras los ignorábamos por completo.

Nos reunimos con Tsumugi para felicitarla. Azusa y Yui también estaban ahí. Como tenía muchas ganas de bañarme, ni siquiera quise comer.

—Me voy a bañar ¿vienes? —le pregunté a Ritsu, que negó con la cabeza, aún enojada conmigo. La playa era magnífica, el agua era cristalina y las olas eran ligeras y calmantes. El sol estaba áspero, pero no me importaba porque el agua estaba fresca. Tuve que caminar un buen trecho antes de que el nivel del agua sobrepasara mi altura, y en el camino sentí infinidad de pececitos y demás animales marinos de pequeño tamaño haciéndome cosquillas en la planta de los pies. A lo lejos vi a Yui y Azusa jugar con agua más cerca de la orilla. Se veían muy felices y me pareció poco creíble que hacía menos de dos semanas Yui prácticamente llorara frente a mí, asustada por lo que sería de ambas en el futuro. Deseé mucho a Ritsu aquel momento. Me puse las manos en el estómago y floté en la superficie del agua pensando que era ella la que acariciaba mi ombligo y me atraía a su cuerpo.

Nadé hasta la orilla cuando me dio hambre. Vi a Ritsu sentada frente a un joven bien parecido de pelo amarillo y pecas en la cara. Al notar mi presencia su actitud cambió y se volvió más jovial para con el joven. Al día de hoy podría jurar que lo hizo sólo para que yo lo notara y me enfureciera de alguna manera con ella. Funcionó hasta cierto punto, pero me pareció francamente una jugada infantil y por demás vulgar.

La tardé avanzó y el cielo se volvió amarillo. El sol siguió la dirección del viento, escondiéndose hacia el oeste. Sentada en la escalera estaba Manabe Nodoka, vieja amiga de Yui y compañera de mi clase. Me acerqué y le ofrecí una lata de refresco porque la vi comiendo sin bebida. Me agradeció cordialmente. Nodoka gozaba de una belleza fuera de lo común, pero encantadora al fin. Tenía brillantes ojos marrones de gran tamaño, escondidos detrás de un par de lentes cuadrados de marco rojo. Era muy inteligente, cortés y bien hablada. Era también muy tímida. Le pregunté qué hacía aquí sola.

—Desde aquí todo se ve muy bien—. Tenía razón. Como las escaleras eran bastante empinadas, desde donde nosotras estábamos se veía la playa pintada de amarillo y la gente, diminuta, bailando y moviéndose sin parar.

—No te vi bañándote ¿Te metiste al agua? —le pregunté.

—Sí, pero no por mucho; no sé nadar y no me gusta chapotear en la orilla.

—¿Por qué no bajas a bailar? —volví a preguntar, mirando hacia abajo y al centro, donde estaban todos concentrados, danzando a un mismo ritmo. Se cohibió ligeramente y susurró que no sabía, con voz apenas audible. Me ofreció lo que había dejado. Sólo me comí el pollo, que estaba muy bueno. Nos quedamos calladas. A nuestro alrededor había pasto en abundancia, que crecía ininterrumpido y se extendía hasta la casa de playa del padre de Tsumugi. La brisa era ligerísima y nuestros cabellos ondeaban suavemente en dirección al ocaso, como queriendo escapar de nuestras cabezas, llevados por la curiosidad de lo que pueda haber después del horizonte. Me recliné hacia atrás, poniendo un codo sobre un escalón superior y estirando las piernas sobre los inferiores. Estaba muy cómoda y no quise moverme por un tiempo. Nodoka encogió las rodillas y las llevó al pecho, estrujándolas hacia sí misma con los brazos.

—Nodoka, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? —pregunté casi accidentalmente. No pude evitar decir en voz alta lo que me atormentaba día y noche.

—No —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la hora no ha llegado.

—¿Y llegará?

—Ya llegará. Sin duda que sí —. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que pude ver de perfil. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Después del atardecer las personas comenzaron a marcharse hasta que la bahía quedó desolada. Tsumugi nos llevaría a Tokio en la mañana, así que Yui, Azusa, Ui (hermana de Yui) y otras tres o cuatro compañeras dormimos en la sala y las habitaciones de la casa. El cuarto era bastante pequeño. Tsumugi, por sus privilegios de cumpleañera, dormiría en la cama, mientras que Yui y yo apenas cabíamos en el piso.

—¡Ha sido magnífico!¿Verdad? —dijo Tsumugi con voz soñadora, mirándonos en busca de aprobación. Asentimos con aprobación.

—Conocí a un muchacho —confesó con picardía en los ojos—Bueno… ya lo conocía… —se rectificó—: pero hoy nos besamos —esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Yui y yo saltamos sorprendidas, ambas demasiado ajenas a los hombres.

—¿Cómo fue? —le pregunté tan pronto como hizo su confesión. Me sorprendí de mi curiosidad. Por un segundo, Yui me miro ligeramente extrañada.

—¡Mágico! —dijo alzando la voz súbitamente, a la vez que se levantó de la cama y revoloteó por el cuarto. Pasó la siguiente media hora describiendo un solo momento, con tal detalle que deseé haber sido yo la besada. Todo el tiempo la escuché atentamente y me sorprendí a mí misma entreabriendo la boca como quien desea algo con mucho anhelo. Yui no participó de la conversación y se acostó de inmediato. Terminamos hablando de temas completamente distintos y al cabo de una hora también nos acostamos.

Me desperté a medianoche un poco agitada y sin sueño. Fui a la cocina a buscar agua y me senté en la escalera del porche a tomármela. Divisé una silueta cerca la orilla, lejana. Supe que era Ritsu. Caminé hacia ella y la saludé. Se sobresaltó un poco al verme; no esperaba que encontrarse con nadie a esta hora.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunté. Con expresión triste me dijo que "necesitaba caminar, porque la brisa ayuda a pensar mejor".

—¿Qué piensas que necesitas de la ayuda de la brisa? —. Ne me respondió. Me tomó de la mano y se agachó, queriendo que la acompañara. Hizo un ademán de que me acostara. Puso la cabeza en mi pecho y no dijo nada por un rato.

Las olas nos golpeaban los pies rítmicamente, con largas pausas de por medio. Nuestros dedos, revueltos entre sí, se mojaban juntos ante el compás de la marea. Frente a nosotras se dibujaba un cielo negro demasiado sucio de estrellas, cuyas formaciones y célebres figuras siempre me han sido ajenas; sólo distinguía ínfimos puntos blancos de belleza indiscutible.

Me sentí diminuta ante tal océano de infinidad. Vi toda la fealdad acumulada en nuestras vidas y quise deshacerme de ella por completo. Comprendí a Sábato, que en su afán por llamarnos "pequeños seres" entendió que lo que seamos es inconsecuente. Porque si bien para mí Ritsu es una mujer, una amiga y una amante, para alguien más será un peatón, una estudiante y un desconocido más que añadir al repertorio de caras anónimas que pueblan nuestras memorias. La refugié aún más en mi pecho y abracé la eternidad de nuestras almas, enredadas en tan perfecta sintonía que la una dejaría de existir ante la partida de la otra […]


End file.
